User talk:*Lady Meow*
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BigTimeAwesomeness page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) I'm good, Lauren. I really missed you too. I'm glad you're back. I've been really busy and almost forgot about wikia. but i've thought about you everyday. how are you? BTA~I'm At A Payphone... (talk) 00:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC) That's awesome! howd that happen BTA~I'm At A Payphone... (talk) 23:22, November 1, 2012 (UTC) *sighs* i don't know, lauren. all those lies, from you and me, they cut deep. i'm not sure WHAT to believe about ANYTHING anymore. i cant even trust my best friends. i don't even know if your name is really lauren. so the answer is: i don't know. i do know i missed you a lot and i'm glad we're talking again. but i just dont know if i still love you. but we can still be friends, right? BTA~I'm At A Payphone... (talk) 17:47, November 4, 2012 (UTC) i guess not... :/ BTA~I Want You Forever, Forever and Always (talk) 21:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Larkie. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 08:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey! :D How are you? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 20:03, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Why is nerdiness awesome? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 10:30, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Moving walls? That's pretty awesome! :D Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:54, August 30, 2013 (UTC) How's it going? Enjoying school? Anything new? Speedy just came back which is awesome. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 08:45, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I love school too, it's awesome! Speedy is awesome and hopefully more people will come back now! :D Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 13:55, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I know you are, LOL. XD Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 14:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Slightly funny, funky and relevant to the badges if you could. I know, it's wiki jetlag... XD Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 14:25, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! :D Congratulations, Larkie! You are now the best Music corner editor on the wiki! Well done! :D Did you find any pictures for the badges? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) How are you Larkie? Dyno! | Chat with me! | FIFA 14 is coming! 20:12, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Larkie. We've not spoken for a few days, how are you? Dyno! | Chat with me! | FIFA 14 is coming! 14:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) No problem! How is school going? Dyno! | Chat with me! | FIFA 14 is here! 15:44, October 1, 2013 (UTC) It sounds like you're enjoying school! I am too, but your school sounds awesome. What's an honours class? Dyno! | Chat with me! | FIFA 14 is here! 16:48, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I always knew you were smart. :) It sounds hard though. Dyno! | Chat with me! | FIFA 14 is here! 18:06, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Larkie Hey Larkie, how are you? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Well done England! Brazil here we come! 20:08, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Larkie! Nice to talk to you. How are you? No we haven't spoken in ages, where've you been? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Awesome blogs here! 18:25, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Cool. School is cool for me too. Thanks, I missed you too. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Awesome blogs here! 17:05, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! :D We need to start tweeting, I've been busy but I'll find time soon. Do you like the idea of the wiki having a twitter feed? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Awesome blogs here! 17:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I agree. Yeah, you can tell me something. LOL that was random at the end Larkie. XD Dyno! | Chat with me! | Awesome blogs here! 21:46, January 16, 2014 (UTC) To be honest Honest answer - I would take it slow and ask for a date first. I would ask for a date first if a girl I liked did that to me, however I would be happy that she liked me back. I might kiss her as well LOL. Why do you ask? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Awesome blogs here! 22:01, January 18, 2014 (UTC) You did exactly the right thing. Always go slowly. Glad I could help. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Awesome blogs here! 13:58, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Cool! :D Did you have a nice day? What did you do? Thanks for that. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Awesome blogs here! 18:07, January 22, 2014 (UTC) That sounds awesome! Did you get the presents you wanted? You eat anything nice? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Awesome blogs here! 19:24, January 22, 2014 (UTC) That sounds awesome, especially the noodles. :D Thanks, I appreciate that. :) LOL why are you dying to know my age? XD Dyno! | Chat with me! | Awesome blogs here! 22:10, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Larkie, how are you? LOL why do I seem really young? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Awesome blogs here! 20:42, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, that's a good enough reason LOL! I don't know how old you are so I can't say, LOL! How old are you? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Awesome blogs here! 22:39, January 30, 2014 (UTC) No I'm not. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Awesome blogs here! 14:43, March 23, 2014 (UTC)